


Reasons!

by daleked



Series: Reasons! Reasons! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reverse psychology, you say no and stiles says yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We knew this day would come," Allison informs him. "We wrote a list. Come on, Scott, read it out loud. To Stiles. It's practically your best friend duty." She passes him the piece of paper and smiles enchantingly at him. Stiles watches as Scott melts like ice cream on a hot day and unfolds the paper, clearing his throat and looking around nervously.</p><p>"Reasons why Stiles should not go with Derek, by Allison and Scott," Scott reads aloud, pausing to give a soppy grin at the mention of Allison's name. Stiles buries his face in his hands.</p><p>Otherwise summarised as 'the pack uses reverse psychology to hook Stiles and Derek up'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it was time to finally contribute to the fandom that makes me so wonderfully happy. Also, looking for fellow Teen Wolf fans to spaz over the show with. It's hard being a lone wolf. (wink wink, nudge nudge.)

It's a regular lunch-time at the cafeteria when Stiles drops the bomb on Allison and Scott.

"So, you know how I'm not attractive to gay guys? Maybe I'm attractive to straight ones!" Stiles says cheerfully and loudly, probably aimed at Danny, who is right behind them. "I should try that out, on hot straight guys. Maybe Derek. Hey, what do you think? Bending over for Derek, yes or no?"

"Oh my god," Scott mumbles into his sandwich. Allison smiles indulgently at him and pulls Scott's wallet out of his pocket, digging through the crap in it.

"We knew this day would come," Allison informs him. "We wrote a list. Come on, Scott, read it out loud. To Stiles. It's practically your best friend duty." She passes him the piece of paper and smiles enchantingly at him. Stiles watches as Scott melts like ice cream on a hot day and unfolds the paper, clearing his throat and looking around nervously. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are at the table on the other end of the cafeteria, and Jackson is sitting with Danny and totally focused on a mirror he's holding. Lydia is at the toilet, and all is safe. Judging it to be a safe distance from everyone else, Scott clears his throat.

"Reasons why Stiles should not go with Derek, by Allison and Scott," Scott reads aloud, pausing to give a soppy grin at the mention of Allison's name. Stiles buries his face in his hands. He has a little puppy for a best friend. And the little puppy has snared a dangerous hunter. Somehow, the universe has tilted for them.

"One, Derek is mean." Stiles overcomes his mortifications and looks at his best friend, who is trying to look very serious and firm. He looks like an apologetic puppy.

"Do I get specifications, or..." Stiles trails off as three of Derek's pups come over. "Oh, hi, Erica. Isaac. Boyd."

"Derek's hot," Erica says, sitting down beside Stiles. "Also, his bum."

"Definitely," Isaac agrees, sucking on the straw of his packet of chocolate milk happily as he takes Stiles' other side. Boyd folds his arms and looms before sitting down beside Scott. Huh, he must have picked that up from Derek. Scott's face is red with embarrassment. Erica flaps a hand at him.

"Go on, you were doing so well," she says. "We know he's mean-"

"And that he turned us because he wanted power," Isaac continues, putting down his milk packet. "But he hasn't been all bad."

"The sex will be sizzling and might kill you," Allison says to Stiles in a low voice. "You might die of internal combustion and then Scott and I will have to sweep up your ashes, which Derek was probably touching with his junk. But if there's a tape I will steal it and send it to every gay porn site ever to keep your memory intact."

" _Allison,_ " Scott whines. "I can hear every word you say."

"It might be classified as a snuff film," Boyd says unhelpfully. "What with the dying and all."

Stiles stands up, then throws his arms in the air.

"This," he says, waggling a finger at Scott,"is making me want to bend over for him even more. Oh, hey, Danny. Er, we're talking about someone. Not you. Um. Derek. Who doesn't look like my cousin Miguel. At all. Ha-ha!" Danny averts his gaze and digs into the turkey bacon sandwich he's holding, turning red.

"Who's Miguel?" Isaac asks.

"You have a cousin?" Scott queries.

"And he looks like Derek?" Everyone stares at Allison until she sinks back in her chair.

"I didn't mean to sound so hopeful," she admits. "But he is smokin' hot."

"I... Am going to leave now," Stiles says awkwardly, and sidles off in the direction of his next class. Scott can practically _feel_ his best friend's desire rolling off him in waves. The five of them look at each other and a round of mutual high-fives is exchanged.

"He's going to take the bait, right?" Boyd says slowly. "Because Derek is full of sexual frustration."

"We feel it every day," Isaac whimpers as Allison pats his head sympathetically. "I've jacked off three times today already but I still have the urge to jump Stiles in the loo."

"How is it possible that Derek can have massive man-pain for Stiles and still not realise that the urge to screw each others' brains out is mutual?" Erica asks, outraged by the general stupidity of her alpha and the guy she used to have a crush on. "Men are dumb."

"Yes, they are," Allison agrees, cuddling Scott. "But that's why there's us."


End file.
